duel_masters_explanationsfandomcom-20200214-history
Mega Manalock Dragon
Mega Manalock Dragon is among one of the craziest cards in the metagame and is the bane of all multicolored decks. The producers who thought of this card is insane, and it might face the banhammer quickly soon. Story Mega Manalock Dragon was never described in the story but he might be sent to destroy The=Deadman's remaining forces. Powers Manalock can lock all multicolored power sources and render those with multiple civilizations unfunctionable. Card Explanation Holy Crap, the Insanity..... Anyway, this card is literally the symbol of insanity. It had 6 to 7000 power, which is the standard cost to power ratio, but its effect is literally what makes it insane. Combined with how fast it is for this effect, it can drive multicolored players into literal insanity. And due to its high usability, it was known as the greatest top rare of all the great cards in and sold for the same price as a Victory Rare. The effect is that when the player puts it into the battle zone or whenever it attacks, he chooses a Light, Water, Darkness, Fire and Nature card in the opponent's mana zone and tap them, then those cards do not untap at the start of his next turn. If you don't see what is wrong with this effect, there's something wrong with you. Firstly, it's a common knowledge that before this card, most decks run at least 2 civilizations to be safe because 1 civilization won't work. This card, in the other hand, when the opponent had 3, 4 or 5 colors, it can disable 3, 4 or 5 cards in his mana zone instantly, the ability also activates every time it attacks, which exceeds Überdragon Bajula in terms of mana stripped from the opponent. If the player gave it speed attacker via Eternal Sign, it can strip the opponent from double that amount, effectively crippling most multicolored decks in one go. However, it is ineffective against mono-colored decks, as it would only slightly delay them. As combined with its low cost, it becomes nothing short of pure evil, and with Faerie Gift, it can even appear in the 3rd turn and start wrecking massive amounts of havoc right away. And in MaltNEXT, it can be cost trampled by . Later on while Faerie Gift is restricted, it received its own version of gift, Scramble Change which also happens to give it Speed Attacker which is a surefire way to literal metagame chaos. And to be exact this strategy has led to a metagame Dogiragon Buster deck winning Grand Prix and another using the same strategy winning third place, with the Optimus Loop in the 2nd runner up being sliced through like a hot knife into butter. However, 5 civilization decks can run The=Deadbrachio, World Evil Dragonkind to remove it instantly after breaking a shield. However, 4 or 3 civilization decks cannot do this and thus there is usually no way to get around Manalock when it strikes. Therefore, people thought that it was the end of Kaiser "Baki", Zenith of "Certain Victory" and Imen=Bugo, Dragon Ruler (However, the two had never died and continued to win tournaments). But as the sinister abomination was too dangerous, many players started to play decks based on 1 to 2 civilizations and thus 5 Color Control was slowly phasing out. Overall due to its low cost and killer effect, it is one of the proof that the producers NEVER thinked before they made anything. Finally after a year and a half it was restricted along with Evil Heat, Screaming Demon Dragon and Black Psycho, Revenge and all the loop parts. While it is restricted it will still be in most decks so don't let your guard down. Media used it to delay Katta's Dogiragon for a turn. In VSRF, a Manalock was among one of the stolen rare cards fed to Dokindam X. Category:Metagame Status:Meta Category:Mega Command Dragon Category:Command Dragon Category:Creature Category:Command Category:Dragon